Kitex military
The Military of Kitex Kitex's Military History The First Battle Kitex was attacked by an unknown entity in January 2008. A total of 700 soldiers, those of Able, Bravo, Baker and Queen Companies of the 1st Infantry Division. They were under the command of Capt. Robert Jackson. He saw that the soldiers were coming from the north and had Able and Bravo Companies form a V as to allow the enemy to come into the V and be surrounded and defeated, while the rest of the Kitexian forces were in reserve. Enemy forces saw through this and stopped about 300 meters away from Kitexian forces and used snipers to kill 20 soldiers, followed quickly by mortar fire. Kitexian forces immediately fell back, having had 70 more soldiers killed via mortar fire, to a small ditch and began firing back in earnest, killing 20 enemy soldiers. The enemy, though, then bought up an entire platoon of machine gunners and they fired at our soldiers and then the mortar fire opened up again, killing 25 Kitexian soldiers. Our forces pulled back and quickly split up with 305 soldiers flee north easternly and the other 305 flee in a north westernly direction, respectively, with the soldiers that were fleeing in the north easternly direction to harass the enemy. The soldiers that fled in the north westernly direction had orders to come back around when enemy forces were gaining on their counter parts. The plan started smoothly, but the enemy had extra forces and the Kitexian forces were ambushed. Instead of going into all out war, Alison contacted the Mostly Harmless Alliance and diplomacy reigned. A total of 500 enemy forces were killed, though. ---- Army Structure of the Kitexian Army The Army is made up of 70,000 troops. 20,000 are the "regular army" who are the active-duty soldiers and are the first ones that are deployed during times of war and crisis. The other part of the Army is the reserves. These soldiers preform only part-time duties as opposed to full-time ("active duty") soldiers, but rotate through mobilizations to full-time duty. When not on active duty, reserve soldiers typically perform training or service one weekend per month (inactive duty for training or "Battle Assembly") and for two continuous weeks at some time during the year (annual training). Many reserve soldiers are organized into Army Reserve units (troop program unit or TPU), while others serve to augment active Army units (Individual Mobilization Augmentee or IMA), or are simply in non-drilling control groups of the Individual Ready Reserve ("IRR"). Special Forces of the Kitexian Army Special Forces are asked with five primary missions: unconventional warfare, foreign internal defense, special reconnaissance, direct action, and counter-terrorism. The first two emphasize language, cultural, and training skills in working with foreign troops. Other duties include combat search and rescue (CSAR), security assistance, peacekeeping, humanitarian assistance, humanitarian demining, counter-proliferation, psychological operations, and counter-drug operations; other components of Kitexian Special Operations Command or other Kitexian government activities may also specialize in these secondary areas. Kitex's Death Brigade that was formed during the Rebellion has been broken up from the 100 man force down to about 25 SF groups, 15 of which are in the reserves. ---- Tank Corps The nation of Kitex only purchases tanks right before going to war, as it is more cost effective, but we do have a total of 5,000 engineers and actual combat operatives constantly working on tanks that private companies let us borrow, keeping their skills sharp. The Tank Corps currently has 601 operable M1A2 tanks. ---- Marine Corps There are currently 40,000 Marines (including active and reserves) as the Marine Corps are a truly elite unit. Of the 40,000 Marines, only 10,000 are on active duty. They have must first pass a physical and then go through 13 weeks of training that is to make them the best of the best. The Marine Corps is, without a doubt, the best and most elite fighting force that the nation of Kitex has ever seen. They are truly able to operate on their own without any aid whatsoever. Capabilties The Corps responsible for providing force projection from the sea, using the mobility of the Kitexian Military Transportation System (KMTS) to rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces. The Marine Corps fulfills a vital role in national security as an amphibious, expeditionary, air-ground combined arms task force, capable of forcible entry from the air, land and sea. While the Marine Corps does not employ any unique combat arms, as a force it has the unique ability to rapidly deploy a combined-arms task force to almost anywhere in the world within days. The basic structure for all deployed units is a Marine Logistics-Ground Task Force (MLTF) that integrates a ground combat element and a logistics combat element combat component under a common command element. The amphibious assault techniques developed for the War of the Coalition evolved, with the addition of air assault and maneuver warfare doctrine, into the current "Operational Maneuver from the Sea" doctrine of power projection from the seas. ---- Coast Guard The Coast Guard as a maritime law enforcement mission (with jurisdiction both domestically and in international waters) and a federal regulatory agency mission as part of its mission set. It operates under the Department of Homeland Security during peacetime. The overall mission of the Coast Guard is to protect the public, the environment, and Kitexian economic and security interests in any maritime region in which those interests may be at risk, including international waters and Kitexian coasts, ports, and inland waterways. The Coast Guard is currently made up of 5,000 saliors with a total of 1,500 boats that may be customized to fit a .50 caliber machine gun on its turret. ---- Airforce On September 27, 2009, President Shiznay, Defense Secretary Rusa MacNell, and Chief of Staff of the Air Force Eddard Mack, revealed a total of 5 squadrons of F-15 fighter jets. President Shiznay made this statement "Today, the nation of Kitex has become that much stronger. With the creation of this air force, we can protect ourselves from any and all air attacks, patrol our skies and airspace, and also send aid to allied nations. Long live Kitex! ---- Military Structure Division= 10,000 soldiers Brigade= 2,000 soldiers Battalion= 1,000 soldiers Company= 200 soldiers Platoon= 50 soldiers Squad= 5 soldiers Structure of a division 3 combat brigades with a cook for every platoon (6,000 soldiers) 1 artillery battalion with 250 pieces of artillery (1,000 soldiers) 1 logistics battalion (1,000 soldiers) 1 engineering battalion (1,000 soldiers) 2 civil affairs companies (400 soldiers) 1 military police company (200 soldiers) 2 recon companies (400 soldiers) ---- Total Kitexian Military killed over time As of June 25, 2010: 80,428 Attacking + 166,560 Defending = 246,988 Casualties ---- Current Wars The Kitexian military is not currently engaging any enemy. Category:Kitex Category:Military